transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Dee-Kal
Profile "Things are only as smurf - err, black - as they're painted!" Perky and cheerful, Dee-Kal is an imaginative and intelligent young Junki-femme with a daring streak and artistic talent. She learnt basic skills from the Junkion scientist Pak-Gor and enjoyed assisting in his projects. She can fix almost anything - if the standard procedure eludes her, Junkion instincts and ingenuity cut in. Such homespun results invariably do work, but no-one can figure out how. Deek excels with her wrist-mounted spray guns in most fields from airbrush art to custom resprays of others, including commercial or custom decals as required. Hobbies include arts and crafts, particularly metal work. She loves bright colours and believes they make for happier people. Her favourite prank is to sticker unwary victims! Like most Junkions, she is easily distracted by cartoons, snappy commercials, comic book heroes and popular music. Dee-Kal loves Earth and its diversity. She enjoys exploring and discovering. Human science fiction intrigues her, but she prefers documentaries on real science and innovation, art and nature. Her personal role models include Tink, Smurfette, Jeannie, Ariel and Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9). Dee-Kal converts to a snazzy hovercar with wingtip blades and twin electro-disruptors. Top speed 335 mph. She prefers daydreaming and boyfriends over sparring and fighting, but will defend herself and others resolutely if danger threatens. She carries a laser as well as disruptors in robot mode. History Dee-Kal was matrixed by a clone of Vector Sigma at one of several secret Quintesson factories stationed around the galaxy... or something like that. Anyhow, tested and deemed too feisty to make a good commercial slave, the protoform was factory-rejected and sent to Junk. She wound up in the Backlands, where the local folks were placid and content - fixing things to make them work, but desiring little more than reruns of American 1950 - 60's sitcoms. Adopted by two such devotees, Maw and Paw, life was idylic at first. Unfortunately the growing Junkette rapidly outgrew her parents' lifestyle and yearned for more stimulating adventures. The pre-teen Dee-Kal developed anti-social tendencies in much the same way as Earth people from some inner-city regions could be claimed to, taking to graffiti vandalism to express her frustrations and bitterness. As such she became an outcast. Shortly after the Unicron War, a band of invading Decepticons (Sweep-types) made her realise the error of her ways. In an attempt to do the right thing for a change, she was hopelessly outmatched and damaged. Found and then restored at Pak-Gor's lab, she quickly found a niche, learning and developing the inventive and respray skills she has today. Presently an exchange student, she mostly resides in (or in the vicinity of) Autobot City. Update 2029 Dee-Kal is a rank two Junkion (unless the Junkion CoC choose to demote her) conscripted into the ranks of the Autobots because (while not a loose cannon like some of the lower ranking Autobots and Minis) her activities caused the higher ranking Autobots bureaucratic headaches. Like Ariel the little mermaid, she would get into situations that, while well-intentioned, went against the established Autobot rules of conduct, such as being sympathetic towards fallen Decepticons (but not a Decepticon sympathiser) and attempting to help them out. As an ally she was still a Junkion and outside the Autobot sphere of disciplinary action. This caused controversy. Some time later, after she applied to the Earth Defense Command for permission to train at their base, a cursory background check neatly consolidated all her wayward activities into one dossier. In spite of her already serving individual penalties for each action, the combined activities still represented a situation that was too significant to ignore. Rodimus took an unusual step. Instead of revoking her Autobot allegiance (which would have been unfair), he conscripted her into the ranks of the Autobots. Dee-Kal whinges about the indignity, but has to admit that she is in a more advantageous position than she was before. Curiously, Sam (see below) proved the most insightful on the matter. "Suppose is 'national service'? Have read of this. Is compulsory in some countries... Ah, apparently. Not always military service. Training and skills in a wide range of fields, good prospects. Perhaps 'for the best', yes?" He had a point. Her present role is an Autobot Intern, Support Division. Rodimus ensures that she gets trained to Autobot standards. If she causes trouble, she is subject to official disciplinary measures like anyone else. Dee-Kal will always be a Junkion and retains all attributes, including rank, however Autobot requirements take precedence at all times. Consequently, if Junkion matters require her presence, she must request permission from Rodimus, Ultra Magnus or appropriate rank of CoC before embarking upon them. (For EDC details see below.) Stuff *Aliases: Deek, Dea Kalle *Rank: **Junkion = 2/ Junky Smurf - Starfleet **Autobot = 1/ JunkCadet - Operations **EDC = (Allied) *Theme Songs: "The Game Is Won" by Lucie Silvas, "Happy Boys And Girls" by Aqua, "Legacy" by Art Of Noise. *Email: dee_kal(at)webtruck.org *Birthday: October 10th. Libra. *Homepage: http://www.geocities.com/jaylaw.geo/dee-kal/index.html (under construction) *Full name Decaffeinated Low-Calorie Soda-Yo!© New Trial Size! Same Great Taste! (shortened to DeeCaf-LowKal for obvious reasons). *Less likely to use Ad-Speak than most Junkions. Often peppers her conversation with the word 'smurf', like the cartoon characters of the same name, also uses Japanese phrases and sentences. Unable to use contractions, unless quoting. *Enjoys things one wouldn't normally consider edible; soap, washing up liquid, copper sulphate crystals, etc, much like chocolate, soda or candies with humans. This only causes a problem on occasion... like in the washroom or the laboratory. *Dee-Kal likes creating trinkets out of scrap and metals like tungsten, titanium and niobium. Anodising them in her own unique way, she can create a variety of pretty colours. A particular pastime is to make flowers or pinwheels. *While preferring arts and crafts, she has Autobot/EDC construction and repair skills in addition to Junkion attributes and instincts. In theory Deek can pull off a fully transforming Talon-class (seeker-form) EDC exo-suit from scratch in 72 hours, given the right tools and materials. Like all Junks she can rustle something up in less, but you get what you pay for. *Dee-Kal adores Earth and its diversity (if she had her druthers, she'd be an EDC conscript and an Autobot ally. But what the hey) and is as fond of human company as fellow Transformers. Ever since Andi Lassiter introduced her to Sam, Deek has taken a particular shine to the EDC technician. Like herself, he is on a constant learning curve about the ways of life on Earth. This has lent itself to a variety of new hobbies and skills on her part as she learns about the daily requirements of humans as well as their military practises. *Pong is her pet CassettiJunk. A birthday present from her guardian Monstereo, he is dark purple with a white stripe along his head, back and tail. Pong is smart but lazy, much like a cat. He definitely isn't a cat. Pong has a secret weapon but, much to his confusion, everybody - even strangers - seem to already know what it is and where it is hidden. *Deeky knows the Macarena, Chicken, Birdie Dance, Superman, Time Warp, Funky Robot and Cha-Cha Slide. Once she tried to 'bust-a-move' doing all seven at once. Moral of the story: always be nice to your chiropractor. *Monstereo is Deek's 'mom' since Pak-Gor went on a voyage of self discovery (present location unknown). She even refers to him as Mom. The fact he is male makes no difference. Junks are like that. *Dee-Kal has also adopted several other Transformers as family. Deek is like that. *If you are a Decepticon, Dee-Kal crossing your path is not bad luck. Galvatron subsequently doing so is. *Galvatron is like that. Dea Kalle "Amazing what you can do with a little hologram!" Profile: This is the avatar in use behind the wheel in Dee-Kal's vehicle mode. She also uses it to integrate at the EDC where possible. The premise is simple; cars don't talk (although the hovercar does use sound effects) and 'giant scary robots' can intimidate organics. Folks tend to prefer talking to the hologram instead of the car anyway. Deek doesn't mind, in fact she quite likes it that way. Dea resembles a blonde lavender-skinned Nebulan in EDC work attire. Background: Dee-Kal was made an official Earth Defense Command ally in October 2029. One hurdle down, she then found that while few zones on the base were unreachable, she felt out of context as a Transformer. Her vehicle mode was less imposing, but limited. A hologram seemed a likely aid, and proved successful. As time passed she felt an avatar of an organic to be more in keeping with her surroundings than a human scaled Junkion. Favourite cartoon characters plus friendship with the Nebulan Ion Tzil'Macht were thrown into the mix. Ironically, the result looked a little too much like a Smurf. She changed the skin tone to spare unwanted humour. Abilities and Limitations: The hologram is what it is - a simple projection. Dee-Kal chooses to project herself through it while in vehicle mode. From time to time she will update Dea's appearance to reflect Earth cultures and trends as she observes them. In holo-grid environments such as Training Rooms, she will take advantage of forcefield holograms to physically interact with others around her, acting out whatever role is required. This works best in parking mode so she can focus on the avatar's moves. If distracted, transformed or simply bored, it vanishes. Images Image:Dee-plush.jpg|Loves Autobots! (ft Softimus and Slumblebee!) Image:Dee_mos2.jpg|Have you gone digital yet? (ft. Ratchet and Wheeljack!) Image:DeekyMoS.jpg|Colour Dee-tail Image:Dee_mach.jpg|Mach One gives brotherly advice Image:Deekysnow.jpg|Gotcha! Image:Mistletoe.jpg|Is that for the Christmas pud? (ft Grimlock!) Image:Dee_pinup1.jpg|Back study Image:Agent_deek.jpg|Secret Agent Dee-Kal Image:Aloha.jpg|Aloha! Image:Deehug.jpg|Paint gun war...guess who won? Image:Deealtpics.jpg|Hovercar mode! Image:Dee-kal_hi.jpg|Front study Image:Pong.JPG|Sketch - Pong Image:Pong_and_Dea.jpg|Sketch - Pong and Dea Kalle Image:Dee-Kal_max.jpg|Dee-Kal recumbant Image:Deekal_skritchie.jpg|Sketch - wings retracted To Do List *Cookery, Basic Survival *Mechatronics, Observation *First Aid, Self Defence *Firepower *Speed *Pong graphic better Pong graphic? *Dea graphic better Dea graphic? *Sam graphic! ^-^ *(be extra-nice to Tinker!) Logs *A New Base at the Old Center - Computron speaks! Dee-Kal assembles! (in Technobotcolour where available!) *Sam Meets Pong - a Yuletide Pong. Sort of. *Mirror Universe Dee-Kal - Alternative profile. There goes the neighbourhood... *Other logs with Deeky in feature here. Players Dee-Kal is currently played by a combination of Blueshift and Ultra Magnus, and it has always been that way. So if anything goes wrong, blame them. ^-^